


Скорость света во времени

by Sorley



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorley/pseuds/Sorley
Summary: Глядя на небо, мы всегда видим прошлое.
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	Скорость света во времени

Выйдя на палубу из кают-компании, Протагонист первым делом ищет глазами Нила. Напарник стал настолько привычной частью его реальности, что Протагонист иногда не замечает его присутствия – а вот отсутствие чувствует сразу. И в последнее время – все чаще.

Нил будто бы избегает его, насколько это возможно в условиях корабля и того, что они делят одну каюту. Он то пропадает на тренировках с отрядом, то что-то обсуждает с Айвзом, то подолгу общается с Кэт, рассказывая ей любопытные подробности о физике инверсии, смеясь над курьезами из жизни арт-бизнеса или заинтересованно слушая ее точные и емкие рассуждения об искусстве.

Иногда Протагонист к ним присоединяется, иногда просто ловит отголоски разговоров из соседнего помещения. Они оба стараются не оставлять Кэт в одиночестве, при этом не лишая личного пространства, но эти почти светские беседы Нилу удаются куда лучше. Сатора и предстоящую операцию они обсуждают только втроем и по необходимости. Кэт не из тех, кто прячется от непривычного или пугающего, будь то двигающиеся задом наперед птицы или шаткий план по спасению мира, но Нил и сам стремится отвлечься. И именно в эти моменты он выглядит прежним.

Протагонист давно замечает, что напарник становится все более напряженным и сосредоточенным. Таким, каким был в Таллине, когда старался удержать машину ровно на предельно высокой скорости. Сейчас к нему все реже возвращается его обаятельная язвительность и быстрая, такая притягательная улыбка. Его явно тяготит то, о чем он не может рассказать. Нил не лжет и даже не пытается увильнуть, словно не хочет тратить на это силы, он просто отказывается говорить. Протагонисту почти стыдно за то, что он отплатил ему той же монетой в недавнем разговоре – настолько покорно Нил это принял.

На часах уже за полночь и отсутствие Нила начинает тревожить. Протагонист помнит, что при посадке на «Викинга» они как-то походя, не прекращая разговора, заняли одну каюту, а когда он запоздало поинтересовался, не против ли Нил, тот только улыбнулся и попросил не будить его вопросами про физику, дедушек и парадоксы. Вряд ли он успел передумать. Скорее всего, просто торчит у Айвза и повода волноваться нет – да и что может случиться в спокойную погоду на корабле, где только свои?

Выждав еще с полчаса, Протагонист не выдерживает, надевает маску и выходит на палубу. Нила он обнаруживает у кормы по правому борту – он сидит на каком-то ящике, прислонившись спиной к контейнеру, и смотрит вверх. Протагонист тоже запрокидывает голову – ночное небо без городской засветки поражает количеством звезд, рассыпанных в темной бездне.

– Привет. – Нил не поворачивается к нему, но узнает безошибочно. – Тоже не спится?

Слова сквозь маску едва слышны, но Протагонист не подходит ближе.

– Да. Не знаю, куда себя девать.

Нил двигается, освобождая ему место на ящике:

– Иди сюда, тебя почти не слышно.

Протагонист садится рядом.

– Любуешься?

– Недоумеваю, – даже в тусклом палубном освещении Нил выглядит расстроенным. – Межзвездные расстояния огромны, даже для скорости света, про галактические я вообще не говорю. Солнечному свету, который мы видим, требуется больше восьми минут, чтобы добраться до Земли, а свету из Туманности Андромеды – два с половиной миллиона лет. Глядя в небо, мы видим только прошлое. А люди пытаются предсказывать по нему будущее.

– Ну, делать прогнозы на основе анализа прошлого – нормальная практика, – теперь Протагонист точно уверен, что с Нилом что-то не так. – Недоумевать тут, скорее, нужно по поводу бредовой взаимосвязи.

– Верно. Только такие самовлюбленные засранцы как мы могли додуматься до подобных корреляций.

Если бы это помогло, Протагонист немедленно увел бы Нила из-под этого прекрасного чистого неба куда-нибудь подальше, но причина тут явно не в небе.

– Я, пожалуй, пойду, – ему не по себе, а понять, в чем дело, он не в состоянии – Не буду мешать тебе недоумевать.

– Стой, – Нил ловит его за локоть. – Я… не за такими мыслями сюда пришел.

– А за какими? – Протагонист садится обратно, но Нил так и не отпускает его руку.

– За масштабом. Знаешь, все происходящее кажется слишком глобальным для нашей маленькой команды, даже с учетом кавалерии, – Нил неловко пожимает плечами. – А по сравнению со звездами, с их перспективы, все это – не больше чем голубая точка в бесконечности. И ничего глобального из себя не представляет.

– Господи боже. И ты надеялся, что тебя это успокоит?

– Не сработало. А знаешь, что самое поганое? – Теперь Нил смотрит куда-то вниз, на палубу. – Скорость света конечна, а Вселенная – нет. И она расширяется. Звезды уходят за радиус Хаббла, и их света – из их настоящего – мы не увидим вообще никогда. Никогда не узнаем, светят они или уже погасли.

Даже маска не может скрыть, что у него дрожит голос. Значит, речь точно не о звёздах. Протагонисту еще никогда – даже в Таллине – так сильно не хотелось прижать Нила к стене и потребовать рассказать все, безо всяких астрономических экивоков. Но это не поможет. Если его самого мучает только недосказанность, то Нила – еще и само знание. То, о чем он молчит, чем бы оно ни было, напоминает Протагонисту его собственную инвертированную рану, которая болела и кровоточила все сильнее по мере приближения к цели.

Поэтому он просто приобнимает Нила за плечи и осторожно тянет в сторону кают.

– Нил, пойдем. Пожалуйста.

– Ты прав, зря я тут сижу. – Нил невесело хмыкает. – Так и до прыжка за борт досидеться можно.

На входе в каюту Нил мешкает, путаясь в трубках, пока отцепляет баллон, и тихо ругается. Протагонист помогает ему распутать зацепившееся и вешает маску на место. Нил пару секунд о чем-то раздумывает, а потом резко притягивает его к себе, обнимая за шею, и прячется лицом в плечо. Протагонист обнимает его в ответ, даже не удивляясь. Он видел такое и раньше, это не срыв и не слом, просто от стресса и усталости потемнеть может не только в глазах. И такие темные моменты лучше проживать не одному.

– Все хорошо, мы почти справились, осталось совсем немного, – шепчет Протагонист и чувствует, как спина под его руками каменеет.

– Помолчи, прошу. Я знаю, ты хочешь как лучше, но помолчи.

Протагонист больше не пытается говорить. Он держит Нила в объятиях, поглаживая по лопаткам и растрепанным волосам, и ему кажется, что это помогает, несмотря на то, что Нилу должно быть не очень удобно из-за разницы в росте. Но его спина ощутимо расслабляется, а руки уже не так сильно стискивают куртку, пытаясь то ли удержать, то ли удержаться. Протагонист не знает, сколько времени они так стоят, но это и не важно. Важно только медленно уходящее напряжение.

Нил длинно выдыхает ему в плечо и отстраняется.

– Спасибо. После окончания операции ты обо всем узнаешь. Это я тебе точно могу пообещать.

Протагонисту нет дела до звезд и скорости их света. Ему есть дело до людей – зрителей в Киеве, пилотов в Осло, до Кэт с сыном, до Нила, который, наконец-то, спокойно уснул. Будь у Протагониста была хоть малейшая надежда получить ответ, он бы спросил у старого сослуживца или даже напрямую у Прии, из какой табакерки взялся этот слишком много знающий чертенок, доверять которому не мешают никакие странности и недомолвки. Но этого ему точно никто не расскажет.

Он оглядывается на спящего напарника и в очередной раз удивляется, как ему не мешают вечно падающие на глаза волосы. Протагонисту частенько хочется их убрать, и сейчас он себе в этом не отказывает – легко, чтобы не разбудить, подцепляет пальцами спутанные пряди и отводит в сторону. Нил, не просыпаясь, касается щекой его руки и чуть слышно зовет по имени. Протагонист вздрагивает, как от удара, но моментально приходит в себя. Разумеется, Нил звал не его. Ему просто неоткуда знать это имя, оно даже не из прошлой, а из позапрошлой жизни, когда Протагонист был обычным солдатом, с друзьями и близкими, которые могли так его называть.

Он опускается на пол рядом с койкой Нила, чтобы не убирать руку, к которой тот все еще прижимается. Пусть хотя бы во сне с Нилом подольше будет нужный, важный для него человек, а не случайный едва знакомый напарник, который ничем не может помочь, как бы этого ни хотел. А сам Протагонист в это время будет как четки перебирать слова обещания – «после окончания операции ты обо всем узнаешь» – и пытаться понять, почему его так настораживает то, как они звучат.

**Author's Note:**

> Я посмотрела "Довод" в четвертый раз и предсказуемо загрустила. But this is the way ©


End file.
